It'll Be Ok
by pixiedustneverlies
Summary: I can't really describe it... Puck and Shelby


A/N:This is my "what-if" based on the promo and slightly mixed with a prompt from the Glee Kink Meme. Hope you enjoy.

Noah Puckerman shows up to Shelby Corcoran's house earlier than usual with a smile that could light up the sky on the gloomy, cloudy, Saturday. He knocks but there's no answer. He looks over to see her car in her driveway. He knocks once more before trying the door knob and it opens. He walks inside something feels off to him.

"Shelby!" He calls out but no one answers. Puck was about to call out again when he heard a muffled sob. He walked into the living room where he found Shelby sitting on the floor with her knees pulled up to her chest with one of Beth's blankets, but what worried him was the fact she was crying and Beth was nowhere nearby.

Puck went and sat next to the crying woman and pulled her into his arms.

"What's wrong? Where's Beth? Did something happen to Beth?" Puck asked

A muffled reply came from Shelby but Puck couldn't understand what she had said. He leaned her out a bit catching bits and pieces, "They took her…She's gone…" Shelby managed to choke out before breaking down again.

'_Who took Beth?'_

"Shelby, who took Beth?" Puck was angry but he kept it in control for Shelby's sake

"Child Protection S…services…t…they sa…said I was an un…unfit mo…mother." Shelby managed to say before the tears got the best of her again.

'_Quinn…' _Puck was seething.

"I'm so sorry Noah. I swear I didn't do anything wrong." Shelby told the boy

"Listen." Shelby looked up at Puck. "You didn't do anything wrong." He placed a kiss on her forehead. "We'll get her back. I promise." Puck pulled her close to show that he was there for her. Shelby snuggled into his comforting embrace and cried again. Puck felt her tears seep through his t-shirt. A tear escaped from his eye and landed on her face. Shelby snuck a glance at Puck he looked so vulnerable.

She sat up a bit and wiped away his tear stains with the back of her hand. Hazel eyes met green ones Puck found himself leaning closer to her. Shelby closed the gap between them fusing their lips together. Puck deepened the kiss before pulling away. "We can't we're not thinking clearly." He said staring at anything but the broken woman in front of him.

"But… Noah I want this." Shelby said softly. He looked straight into her eyes want, need shown through them, "Please, I need you." That was all it took before Puck's lips were back to Shelby's. Not wanting to waste any time Puck broke their kiss and removed Shelby's shirt as well as his own. Puck's mouth reclaimed Shelby's once more before moving to her neck and down to her chest. Shelby's hands were caressing Puck's head as he continues his assault on her chest. Puck licked, sucked, and nipped Shelby's chest, his mouth moved to her bra covered breast. He teased her nipples through the lacy material. Shelby's hands slid up and down Puck's toned back. Shelby situated herself so she was straddling Puck. She ground herself against his jean covered erection. Puck groaned when Shelby grinded into him. He skillfully unclasped Shelby's bra with one hand. He slid it off her body and threw it somewhere before caressing her breast and teasing her rosy hardened buds again.

Shelby was moaning and groaning now. Her hips bucked against Puck at their own free will.

"Stop teasing… I want you in me now!" Shelby told him, her voice full of want.

Puck told Shelby to lock her legs around his waist and he put one arm around her lower back and placed his other hand on the back of her head and moved them to where he was on top of her. Once they were in the desired position Puck started dry humping her. Shelby thrusted her hips to match the rhythm of his.

Puck reached a sly hand in between them and down the front of Shelby's sweatpants. He felt the heat of her sex as his hand traveled farther down. The tips of his fingers brushed over her hardening clit, Shelby's body jerked and twisted at contact. He quickly removed his hand and removed the remaining clothes she had on. Shelby felt Puck's hands all over her, she was on cloud nine. She hadn't felt this since Jesse. [A/N2: Sorry I couldn't resist, Ok.] She felt a cool breeze to her lower regions, she was fully exposed and he was still dressed. He was kissing up her inner thigh when she coaxed him back up for a kiss. Puck was rougher and more dominate than any of Shelby's other lovers. She loved not having to be in control all of the time. Shelby's hands found the button on Puck's jeans slid inside his boxers. Cold hands touched warm flesh. His cock twitched at the contact. She wrapped her hand around him and slowly slid her hand. Puck broke their kiss, a throaty moan emerged from his mouth. Shelby continued pumping him before Puck's hand halted her movements.

"I want to come inside you, and if you keep this up I won't last long," Puck told her as he released her wrist. He took off the remainder of his clothes then made his way back in between Shelby's thighs. Hands rubbing up the outside of her thighs and his lips trailing up the inside he finally made it to the place where he wanted to be planting a kiss to her lower lips before licking the length of her slit. Shelby started clawing at the carpet while Puck was eating her out. He licked up her juices and loved the way she tasted. He thrusted his tongue in her quickly and roughly. His teeth scraped over her clit. She bucked her hips up into his mouth. Puck came up and kissed her hard. She loved tasting herself on his lips. He situated himself centimeters away from her entrance, he rubbed his fingers against her to make sure she was nice and wet but he knew she was. He plunged into her going deep, her back arched and legs instantly locked around his waist. He stayed still for a few seconds before he slowly thrusted in and out of Shelby. Her heels were digging into his back urging him to stay and go deeper. She let out a breathless "go faster!" Puck speed up his pace slightly, his lips found her neck he scrapped his teeth across it and gently bit down. She moaned and he loved the sound of it, her moans were different, angelic unlike the others he's fucked who were just loud or non responsive. His thrusting got a bit more faster and rougher. Shelby let out a raucous moan and thrusted her hips to match his pace. His fingers were digging into hips, his grip on her was so tight he's sure she'll have bruises for weeks.

"Fuck baby mmm I love the way you feel around me." he told her

Shelby moaned and arched her back rolling her hips making Puck moan out.

Puck felt her walls clench around him and new she was on the brink of her orgasm. He reached his hand in between them and rubbed her over stimulated bundle of nerves. Her body jerk at the contact.

Shelby came and Puck rode her through before he came releasing his hot seed inside her. Puck laid his head on Shelby's chest.

After a few minutes they calmed down.

"Thank you." Shelby placed a kiss on the top of his head

He kissed her chest in return and replied, "No problem. I know we have to figure out a way to get Beth back but we can do that later cause I'm feeling up to round two."

Love it? Hate it? Leave me a review [no seriously I love feedback]

A/N3: asdfghjkl;' at those Shuck spoilers! JUST LET ME FUCKING DIE IF THAT HAPPENS!


End file.
